I Will Always Be With You
by hopeyyyy15
Summary: (Clarke)-I need you with me on this. If it's just me they're never gunna go for it. So, I'm going to turn to you first. Are you with me? (Bellamy)-Always, if we are going to lead these people, you and I need to have each other's backs. That's the only way this will work. So, yes I am with you. Bellarke ship story!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my Bellarke fantasy to tide me over until the fall when Season 2 picks up. This isn't my first FanFiction story but it's the first one I've had the courage to post so Follow, Favorite, and Comment! Please let me know what you think, what you'd like to see happen, and if I've screwed up because I want to know! Be sure to critique with kindness!**

**Need to Know History!**

**This takes place after the finale with a few tweaks. When the ship door dropped they kids were not smoked out and put in quarantine, they were working on rebuilding what is left of The 100. Finn and Bellamy made it into the drop ship before** **the door shut, but both are extremely cut up and in need of Clarke's medical attention or any attention from Clarke. (Duhh! Bellamy had to make it! Its a Bellarke ship story! But I really do think they hid somewhere, Bob Morley is to important to the show and Bellamy didn't get a proper goodbye the way Finn did. And if Bellamy made it, Finn probably did to.)**

CH 1: FIREFLIES

"Alright! Everyone not in need of medical attention clear out of the drop ship. Look for anything salvageable and tie Anya up for now. NO ONE KILLS HER! Is that clear?" Clarke was already giving orders. She had so much to do and just wished Bellamy was able to handle things outside. Just about every able body was out of the drop ship, so Clarke went back in.

The medicine Finn retrieved for Raven was working better than Clarke could have imagined. Raven was going to be alright, but she was going to be out of commission for a while. The internal bleeding was bad, and as stubborn as Raven was it would be a while before she could even sit up. Bellamy and Finn were beat up pretty bad, but it was mostly surface wounds and they both would be fine. Thank God.

Clarke turned her attention to the few in critical condition that had actually made it to the drop ship. Clare, a sandy blonde, had an arrow that had penetrated her stomach. If Clarke got the arrow out and cleaned up the wound fast, Clare would be fine. She told Clare to hold still, and the girl just nodded and continued to focus on her breathing. Before long, Clarke finished cleaning the wound, "Your breathing will regulate very soon and you'll need to lay still for a few days. If you give your stomach time, you'll be fine. I'll come by and check on you later."

Two other guys also had been hit. Scott wasn't going to make it, he had an spear in his lower stomach and had already bleed out to much before he even got in the drop ship. Clarke tried her best to make him comfortable, it only took a few mins. She shut his eyes and moved on. Boone had an arrow in his leg and Clarke estimated that before long he would be paralyzed. She got the arrow out but a small piece of wood got stuck in his leg. "Dammit," she muttered to herself.

"I'm gunna need you to grip the table. I can get this out but I won't lie, it's gunna hurt."

"Alright." He grimaced. It came out easier than she thought it would. Clarke cleaned up the wound and went around to a few more people before directing her attention back to Finn and Bellamy.

"Your next," she said as she approached Bellamy. He let out a grunt.

"I sent Octavia with Lincoln. She got hit and there was nothing I could do."

"Good," Clarke said as she began cleaning his wounds. She could tell he was saying this to keep his mind off how much much his body must ache. The antiseptic probably doesn't feel that great right now either.

"I know you're worried about her, Bellamy, but if there's anyone who loves your sister near as much as you do... it's Lincoln." He nodded. They continued in small talk for a few minuets."What's the report, Dr. Clarke?

"Okay, so the good news is the worst of your injuries is a broken arm, the rest are just bruises and cuts. The bad news is you have a broken arm and you will be extremely sore for the next few days."

"Alright Princess, what do you suppose I do about it? I'm not just going to sit around and knit." Well he's feeling better.

"If you want to hurt yourself, be my guest, but you can't do anything with that arm for a while or it won't heal and just become dead weight. I'll put a splint on it, but you can't take it off for at lest four days." Bellamy rolled his eyes. Clarke finished with the splint and as she started to get up, Bellamy grabbed her arm.

"Thank you," he said softly, using those big brown doe eyes to full effect. Clarke gave a small smile and moved over to Finn, who was starting to wiggle.

"Ummmhh!" he grimaced.

"Finn." Clark stopped him from moving and put a hand on his rib cage.

"You have two broken ribs," she reported, "you'll have to say down for a while."

Finn looked up at her, "Clarke, we have something, when I left to go find medicine for Raven and you-" But she cut him off, "I told you, you broke my heart. That doesn't mean I want you to die. I care about you, but I can't be with you."

"I'm going to fight for us," he declared.

"I don't want you to. You need to work things out with Raven, she needs you. I don't need you." Somewhere inside Clarke knew she meant that.

"She knows that I don't love her the way I love you."

"Then just be there for her. I know you care about her. You two have been together to long for you to just stop."

Clarke didn't give him another second to argue with her, and she continued with her rounds. Bellamy was near enough to hear the whole conversation between Clarke and Finn. He knew that they had gotten close and that Raven's arrival had put distance between them, but for some reason he was almost glad to hear for himself that it was over for Clarke and Finn.

The next few days were spent trying to build back up what was lost in the blast. That pretty much means everything outside the drop ship. They had already searched for anything salvageable, which wasn't much. The gate was barely standing. None of their structures made it, but some closer to the fence had parts that were still usable. There was a little bit of scrap metal that didn't completely melt around there as well. Other than that, not much made it. Their current priority was stocking back up on food and supplies and it was off to a skimpy start. Bellamy had sent a few guys to blind fold Anya and leave her many miles away from camp. They knocked her out, but didn't kill her per Clarke's request. At least that wasn't a concern for right now.

Clarke had an idea, but this idea would only go over if Bellamy supported it. She walked down to the bottom level of the drop ship where they had been sleeping. Bellamy was disarming himself of his splint.

"Bellamy," she called.

"Clarke, I can't do a damn thing with this on," he protested.

"That's not what I called you for."

"No? Well, what can I do for you, Princess?"

"I've been thinking..."

"I really hate when you do that," he smirked. She couldn't help but crack a small smile, "I had an idea."

"Alright,"

Clarke took a look around the room. To many people. There were no more tents, which meant there was no where in camp they could talk.

"I'm thinking we need to take a walk. We need more water anyway."

"Lead the way, Princess." As they walked out of the drop ship, Bellamy unconsciously put his hand on her the small of her back. Clarke quickly glanced back at him, and he seemed to realize what he was doing and dropped his hand. Crap. He didn't mean to make things awkward between them. Bellamy had a respect for Clarke that he didn't have for anyone else. It had served him well for learning to work with her, but he couldn't let it get to far.

Walking out of camp, Clarke thought about that little moment. Looking back at him wasn't suppose to make him drop his hand. It was suppose to reassure him that she was there, the way his hand reassured her. Then Clarke came to her senses and she thought to herself, "Wait? I don't have feelings for Bellamy. What are you doing, Clarke? Snap out of it. You're getting over Finn and clinging to any attention."

Clarke picked up some empty water jugs, while Bellamy grabbed a gun and loaded it with a few rounds. They had hardly any left and he knew they shouldn't be leaving, but there was something about the way Clarke talked to him. He knew this would be necessary. She clearly didn't have whatever it was all figured out, which concerned him. That girl always had things figured out.

"Miller, we won't be gone long so keep it on the down low."

"Anything I should be worried about?"

"Nah. Just going to get water." With that Miller nodded and went back to giving Bellamy's orders; although, he was pretty sure that wasn't all. No way both Bellamy and Clarke were leaving just to get water.

"So...," Clarke began as soon as they got enough distance from the wall.

"Spill it, Princess."

"Camp is scorched. We have almost no provisions left. What we do have will be gone in a matter of days. On the bright side, we don't have any enemies to worry about for the moment, but it's not gunna stay that way for long. I think it's time to rethink the way we are living." Bellamy listened intently as Clarke continued, "That bunker where we found the guns, I think we could turn it into new living quarters."

"Clarke, that bunker is trashed. You saw for yourself, there's mold everywhere, and it's flooded with water and oil. We can't live down there."

"We can get it cleaned. It would be less work than what we have here. Besides, there has to be supplies down there that we just didn't find. It would provide shelter from fog and storms. We are on Earth to stay and we need to build civilization back up if we are to survive for the long hall," Clarke reasoned.

"You have a point there."

"At the moment, we don't need to have such a heavy guard up. We can reduce the patrol, and send those we don't need on guard, down to clean the bunker until we get it livable."

"Our patrol's already reduced, and we'd have to drain the place then scrub it from head to toe," he rebutted.

"Bellamy, I need you with me on this. If it's just me they're never gunna go for it. So, I'm going to turn to you first."

"I don't know. They seem to listen when you speak." Clarke was getting irritated. She needed his support on this.

"Are you with me?" she demanded to know.

"Always," Bellamy promised, "Clarke, if we are going to lead these people, you and I need to have each other's backs. That's the only way this will work. So, yes I am with you." Bellamy was a jackass most of the time, but Clarke knew they had a common purpose and that was to take care of their people. They had reached the stream, they filled their jugs with water and sat down on the bank for a minute. Clarke stared out at the pretty blue water, then back at herself and she was disgusted.

"Ugh! I'm covered in soot!" she whined. Bellamy laughed.

"And you're just now realizing this?" She elbowed him hard.

"Ow," he said, still laughing a little. "Come on. Let's wash off."

He helped her up, and they took off their extra layers. Bellamy could feel himself just want to be close to her. He held her hair and helped her get the dirt off her back and he turned as Clarke did him. Then he turned again to face her, and they were closer then he had realized. Bellamy looked at her and knew he wanted to kiss this girl, but he fought the urge knowing full well she'd push him away.

For a second, Clarke could have sworn Bellamy was going to kiss her. She found herself almost wanting him to, and that scared her so she pulled back just enough to prevent a kiss. Bellamy reached down to touch her wrist and tilted his head in direction of the river bank.

"Come on. We should be getting back." Clarke just nodded, relieved for the break in silence. They waded over to the river bank to put their other clothes back on and get the water jugs. Clarke did have to admit that Bellamy looked good without shirt but it was easier to stay professional with his on. The sun was setting and they walked back to camp in mostly silence, until Clarke saw flickers of light in the distance.

"Look," she went in the direction of the light.

"The hell?" Bellamy followed her, curious himself. They reached the light and it was coming from a little bug. Clarke recognized them from books on the Ark, but had never actually seen them before.

"They're fireflies." There were hundreds maybe thousands of them. "They're incredible." Clarke was enamored by them and Bellamy was pretty amazed too. The fireflies continued all the way back to camp, where everyone else seemed in awe of the little lightening bugs too. For the first time in a long time, the 100 were happy just enjoying the night, not having to worry about Grounders or people bleeding out in the drop ship.

**I jumped on the Bellarke ship in episode 3, when Clarke ended Adam's suffering. I noticed the way Bellamy looked at her and ever sense I've found myself hating Finn more and more. I did feel like Finn and Clarke needed closure after the finale. I hope I did that well, didn't want to dwell on it. This is a Bellarke FanFiction story anyway. I'm going to take it slow to make sure I do the characters justice, but I promise I will fill it with Bellarke moments.**

**Tell me what you think! I'm going to keep this going, adding chapter by chapter. I want to know what you think I can improve on, what I've done well, and what you'd like to see. I love getting ideas, can always use some inspiration.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your Reviews, Follows, and Favorites! They are much appreciated. Here's the next chapter. It's long, but I think you'll enjoy it. I'm pretty proud of it. They won't all come out as fast as this one has, but I will try and update at least once a week. **

CH 2: THE BUNKER

That night, after the fireflies had died down and people began to settle in, Bellamy and Clarke talked about their approach to the bunker. Tomorrow, when everyone is up, they will make the announcement. Bellamy will assign people to go down and drain it out. Even though Clarke had a point, Bellamy still didn't like the idea of leaving their camp site. It was their territory, but he had meant what he said to Clarke, if the two of them can work together then they just might make it. If they don't, the 100 won't survive, so he was supporting her on this. He just hoped it would go over well.

"You ready for this, Princess? They might jump on board, or they might not." He asked that confident blonde that met him at the door of the drop ship the next morning. Clarke nodded.

"Are you still with me?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Clarke, I am always with you... from here on out I've got your back, and I know you have mine," he reassured her. Clarke gave a small smile and walked outside with Bellamy following to where everyone was waiting to be told what to do.

Clarke stood up on a crate and shouted, "Hey! Everyone listen up. Between the grounder attack and the blast, our provisions have dropped drastically. All of our tents are gone, our food is gone, the structures we built are completely burnt, the wall is barely standing, and our medical supplies is running out. I know that's a lot, but we are still here. And we will survive. The guns brought to camp by Bellamy and myself came from a bunker the Ark had told us about. The bunker was a mess flooded with oil and water. The Ark had thought we could use it as living quarters. At the time we were better off with what we had set up here, but that gone. We can clean up and start over here or we can move to the bunker. I've given it thought, and if we get it cleaned out we can begin to build a civilization back. There are still grounder clans out there. If we stay here, we are at the mercy of whatever they have next. The bunker will be an incredible advantage. We will live down there, all our provisions will be housed down there. The grounders won't be able to touch us."

Bellamy was amazed at Clarke's confidence and compassion as she spoke, considering moments before she wasn't so sure she would have support. Just as she said, Clarke turned to Bellamy, looking for his support. He went up and stood next to her.

"Clarke's right. I know I previously said that we should stay here, by the drop ship. We didn't need to run from an inevitable war with the Grounders. Now that clan is gone, but like she said, there are others and at this point, we have no idea what's out there. The other grounders, they have the advantage. They have more provisions and they know where we are. We are not running! We are digging in, and there never going to be able to touch us. We are on Earth to stay. HELL YEAH?!"

"HELL YEAH!" they all cheered.

"Hell yeah," Bellamy said looking at Clarke. Clarke couldn't help but look at Bellamy with admiration and gratitude. This was going to work.

Much to Bellamy's surprise, most everyone was on board with cleaning out the bunker and eventually moving in. Bellamy led the cleaning crew down to the bunker while Miller stayed and ran the remaining patrol inside the gate with Clarke and the clinic in the drop ship.

Surprisingly Clarke had been able to push those thoughts about Bellamy out pretty well. It's figment of her imagination. Something meant to distracter her from thinking of Finn. That's what she had convinced herself. Besides she and Bellamy need to work together, it would get to messy if they became more than partners.

Clarke went in to check on Raven, who had been immobile sense she was shot. The medicine had been amazing, but at this point, Clarke needed to get that bullet out or Raven would stay immobilized.

"Raven, I see the bullet poking out near your spine and I can get it out, but I'm going to have to knock you out to do it."

"Well, it's about damn time. I'm completely useless just laying her."

"Raven, even being immobilized, you have been the most contributial person here. You saved us with just your know-how," Clarke continued as she prepared the anesthesia.

This procedure would be a tricky one; if the bullet got any closer to her spine she would be permanently paralyzed. Clarke cut an incision near the bullet and began to do what she knew her mother would. It began to get louder outside and Clarke figured the others must be back from cleaning the bunker. A few minutes later Bellamy and Finn walked in.

Dammit! She nicked a nerve sack. There was no way she would be able to sow that up without pushing the bullet to far. Clarke began to panic.

"Clarke, we really need to talk. It's important."

"I'm a little busy right now, Finn," Clark snapped, she could feel her voice begin to crack. Clarke felt Bellamy grip her shoulder.

"Clarke you got this." His deep, soothing voice reassured her. Every tight muscle in her body relaxed. She flashed him a small smile to show she was grateful. "Finn, it can wait. She's got her hands full." With that Bellamy steered Finn out of the drop ship. Clarke regained composure and tried pushing the bullet downward enough for her to sow up the nicked sack. Okay, that worked. Now, she made the incision longer and steadied her hand as she grabbed hold of the bullet. It's out! Clarke sowed Raven back up and stepped back.

Earth's resident doctor walked out of the drop ship for some fresh air.

"Hey Jasper. Will you keep an eye on Raven for me for a few minutes? Let me know if she wakes? I need some fresh air."

"Sure thing, Clarke."

"Make sure not to blow anything up. We've still got breathing bodies inside there," Clarke warned.

"I make no promises." With that Jasper saluted and walked in the drop ship. Bellamy made his way toward Clarke.

"Well?"

"I did it," Clarke said, relieved.

"I told you you could do it."

"Thanks, for that by the way. It snapped me out of my panic."

"Anytime," he said with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Finn slowly approaching. She flashed Bellamy one last smile before walking over toward Finn.

"Okay what did you want to talk to me about," Clarke said, more composed then before. Finn pulled her off to the side.

"The bunker, it's bigger than any of us thought. We won't need the drop ship for anything but a second location, and we don't even have enough people for that right now. There's more than enough room in the bunker for us to not only live but exist. It's as big as a station on the Ark."

"It's incredible. But why was this an emergency?"

"Because we found a whole room of explosives, and we need to figure out what to do with them," Finn continued.

"Who all knows about it?"

"Just me and Bellamy."

"Good. Let's keep it that way. We don't want everyone freaking out. If something goes wrong. That's it. The bunker's gone and we will be too. I'll talk to Raven and see what she can come up with. Though, I doubt much until she can see for herself," Clarke thought through the scenario.

"Alright. Well I estimate we've got about two weeks to decide," Finn concluded. He gave Clarke a longing look before walking away.

It was a grueling next few days. There was a nasty storm on top of them, but the entire crew were determined to get the bunker cleaned out. Clarke decided it was time to see for herself how the bunker was coming. When she got down there she was amazed by what she saw.

"Shocking isn't it? How well we can work together," Bellamy said as he came up behind her. Nearly all the water was gone, and everyone was still bending their backs to get this done.

"No. It's wonderful." Then Clarke turned to look at him, "We are going to make it."

"Yeah, maybe," he said, still not looking at her, but standing beside her. They stood in silence for a while. Then Bellamy broke the silence, "Hey, I've got something I want to show you."

He led her down a long hallway and opened the door into a large room with several operating tables and an entire wall of shelves with more medical equipment then Clarke could have ever imagined. She was a kid in a candy store, and Bellamy couldn't help but smile watching that look on her face. "I found it yesterday."

"I-" Clarke was at a complete lose for words. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off of me. This is amazing."

Bellamy walked over and sat up on one of the operating tables. "I love that look on your face. It reminds me when I snuck Octavia out in the Ark. By far one of the best moments of my life was watching her experience different people and a world outside of what she'd always known."

Clarke sat on the other end of the table from Bellamy. "You're keeping it together well, but I know you've got to be beside yourself worried about her."

He gave her a nod. It drove the guy crazy not knowing where his sister was or if she's alright. Bellamy walked over to one of the shelves and grabbed a bottle of rum. Clarke hopped off the the operating table and walked over to Bellamy.

"That's for cleaning and sterilizing."

"It's one sip, Princess," he pointed out. At that, Clarke snatched drink out of his hand and took a sip for herself for handing the bottle back to Bellamy. He cracked a smile and took his share, then followed Clark out to the main hall.

Heading back into the drop ship, Clarke went upstairs to check on Raven. "Hey, I was wondering when you were coming back to give me my next dose of heroin."

Clarke laughed, "It's not heroin."

"Well it sure feels like it," Raven, sounding extremely drugged, attempted to sit up.

"Do you think you'll be okay to travel? It's not far, and I'll have some guys carry you."

"Oooo. Who are the lucky guys?"

"Finn and Bellamy." At that, Raven slumped right back down on her back. Perfect. "In the bunker, there's a room full of explosives. We wanted you to take a look and see if you can disarm them or safely move them. Bellamy and Finn are the only other's who know about it."

"If the bombs were made before the war, they would have gone off by now or become defective and won't go off without some serious tinkering. But if they were made during the war, odds are they were made of parts that can be disabled or disintegrated. I'll need Jasper's help though," Raven explained.

"Okay, that's great. Let's do it then." Clark went downstairs and found Bellamy. "Where is Jasper?"

"Outside. Why?" he said plainly.

"Raven needs him to help us with that thing in the closet of the bunker," Clarke explained in a low voice. By that Bellamy understood what she meant. Bellamy and Finn carried Raven all the way to the bunker while Clark and Jasper walk by them. It was completely silent, the air was tense and everyone had some idea of why. When they got there, Raven and Jasper had no problem disassembling the explosives. It took a while, but it was done. It was just Raven and Jasper in the room as they were finishing up.

"It must be hard for you. You keep getting all these hard knocks, and as soon as you get to adjusting, the universe gives you another knock. I mean Finn getting locked up, then sent down here. You built a craft to come down here and be with him to get here and find out he was hooking up with another girl. When you-"

"I don't need a reminder!" Raven snapped, but after a minute she softened a little. "But thank you. For caring. Most of the time, I think the only reason you guys keep me around is for my skill-set."

"Clarke knows how you feel, and she cares, in her own way. She didn't know about you, if she had, there's no way she would have gotten so close to Finn."

"Yeah well, what's done is done. Just trying to movie forward here."

"What is talking so long," Bellamy inquired, impatiently.

"Would you rather blow up? Or give our mechanic a little extra time?" Finn replied. Bellamy rolled his eyes as Clarke gripped a railing behind her. It was all she could do to not respond. She understood why they were taking so long, but it had never crossed her mind that she would be waiting in a hallway with Bellamy and Finn for this long with nothing to do.

Most of the rooms that the 100 had decided to occupy were cleaned out. Once Raven was finished, it would only take them a few more days to get the bunker ready for them to move in. That time could not come fast enough. Everybody was so sick of being so close together in the drop ship, it will be nice to have enough space for everyone live without breathing down each other's necks.

"We're done!" Raven called, and snapped Clarke out of her thoughts. The next few days, the 100 pushed themselves harder than ever before. The idea of establishing a life for themselves was so longed for. That "whatever the hell we want" wasn't want people wanted anymore. Bellamy was coming to terms with that too. In these last few months, these teenagers had become adults, not by age, but but experience and maturity.

The night before their big move, Clarke got up on the door of the drop ship as everyone else was outside side. "Tomorrow is our day! The day we take our home back. We are grounders now. We have earned this. I could not be more proud of how hard all of you have worked. You have proven you want this. Moving to the bunker is not just something the leaders decided on, but something the 100 have chosen."

"HELL YEAH!" Bellamy called from the crowd.

"HELL YEAH!"

The next morning, everyone was packed and ready to go. It helped that they had almost no provisions left, so there wouldn't be any second trips. Finn and Jasper carried Raven on a stretcher. She had insisted she could do it herself, but the mechanic couldn't get more than few steps with out fainting for exhaustion. Bellamy and Clarke led their people on the walk to their new home. They marched joyously, and once the bunker door was in sight, there was a whole lot of hooting and hollering to be had. Clarke was the first one down the hatch to the beginning of them.

**Please keep on telling me what you think! I really love getting Reviews. It's so helpful to know what you're doing well, and what needs improvement. I hope no one's to disappointed with the Bellarke progression. Like I've said, I want to make sure I do justice to the characters and I would expect both Bellamy and Clarke to take a little time to warm up to each other. I don't know how many chapters I will do, but I do have the next few laid out. Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Keep coming back for more chapters for this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all your wonderful Reviews! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! Life has just gotten in the way, but I'm going to try and get better. I want to send a shout out to ( u/4534250/), a fellow follower and writer who is doing an amazing job with their Bellarke ship story, Brave New World. I love reading what y'all have written so let me know if y'all have stories as well!

CH 3: GROUNDERS

"Miller." Bellamy nodded his head in direction of a corridor leading off from the Main Hall. "Take Boone, Charlie, and Miles with you and set up patrol blinds in the two big trees that sit around the hatch door."

"Sure thing. So, how's this going to work?"

"I'm thinking two guards in each tree. Each blind will have a gun and a radio."

"Alright. We'll get it done."

"Raven!?" Clarke called as she walked into Raven's new found workshop. "I swear, if you rip your stitches, I'm going to be seriously pissed."

"Chill. Set me down in the middle of all these toys and I'm good." The brunette gestured to all the parts and tool sitting around her. Clarke smirked and squatted by her.

"You still trying to get the lights up and running?"

"Yeah. Just to the main areas we use. Here to the Clinic is good, but the wires are shot going anywhere else. I can fix it, but I'll have to be on my feet to do that."

"Well, you still got a few more days until you can be that mobil," Clarke reported.

Raven continued to tinker while the two girls sat in silence for a moment before Clarke spoke up. "There's not going to be anything between me and Finn. I know you broke up with him because of me, and I just though you should know."

While Clarke spoke, Raven had been looking down at the tools in her hands, but when the doc had finished, Raven turned her gaze to Clarke. "He loves you. I know he loves me, but not the way he loves you. That's not the way I want to be loved."

"I know he loves me, but he broke my heart. And if he broke mine, I can't even imagine what he did to yours. I am truly sorry, Raven."

"Yeah. I know." With that, Clarke got up to leave. "Hey Clarke. You and me, we're good."

Clarke smiled at Raven and walked out of the Foundry. When she got in the hall way she came across Bellamy who nodded for her to follow him.

"I was just going through the pantry. We have to hunt. I know it didn't work very well last time. But we don't have much choice." Bellamy laid it out for her.

"I agree. This time, Anya's clan is gone. Maybe we'll have better luck this time." With that, they went on their ways.

"Alright! You remember the rules! Go with a group. Use a gun for protection only! Use the spears to hunt. Take a radio and no one is out after night fall." Bellamy barked out orders the next day. He went over and loaded a gun for himself. Then looked up and saw Clarke from across the room and nodded his head toward the hatch door. Knowing that Bellamy was asking her to go with him, she nodded in response. Just as Clarke began to make her way to Bellamy, Finn made his way to her.

"Second times a charm?" Finn said. Optimistically thinking she'd go with him again.

"I'm actually heading out with Bellamy." Clarke turned around, not giving Finn a chance to change her mind. Bellamy was already approaching her.

"You done chatting, Princess? We need to get a move on."

"Yup." Clarke said as she reached over to the wall and grabbed a spear. She could feel Finn's eyes on them as they climbed out of the Bunker.

Clarke looked around, remembering the last time she had gone hunting; Bellamy noticed her cautiousness.

"You worrying?"

"Observing. Maybe if I had been paying more attention last time, I would have seen the trap before we fell in it."

"Well my new found theory applies out here too. I have your back. If any grounders come to get you, I'll be sure and show 'um the barrel of my gun." Clarke smiled up at Bellamy, he returned the gesture. Then Clarke did something that surprised her. She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Bellamy, she started to pull away, but he pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. When they finally separated, they continued to walk along side each other, through the woods. Almost as if nothing had happen, except both displayed huge smiles all across their faces.

After a while, Bellamy broke the silence, "Careful now, Princess. What's your boyfriend going to say?" He said this with a huge smirk.

"I am not having this conversation with you."

"Seriously though? What's the deal with you two?"

"No deal," she said plainly. Clarke stared off in the distance to pass her slight embarrassment.

"Okay. We both know that's not true. I was in the drop ship when you were patching him up."

"He has unfinished business with Raven that he needs to deal with. I don't want part in it and I'm not waiting around."

"Well clearly." She looked up at him with those beautiful, big eyes, pleading him to change the topic. They continued to walk for a minute before they heard a snap.

"There," Bellamy said in a hushed voice. He pointed in the distance, past a brush to a small deer. Clarke handed him the spear knowing he was a far better shot than she was. In a swift motion, Bellamy threw the spear the hit the deer right on. Damn, Clarke had to admit, he looked good doing that.

On the way back to the bunker, the pair made small talk and simply enjoyed each other's company.

"Tell me something, Princess. How come any time there's a hike into the heart of darkness, you sign up?"

"I hate sitting still with nothing to do. Plus getting out, it helps to clear my head, keeps me from going crazy," Clarke explained.

"Hmh," Bellamy snickered. He waited a minute before saying what he did next.

"Can I ask you something? About Finn?" Clarke nodded. "How do you act like it doesn't hurt? Like it doesn't effect you. Octavia being gone, me not knowing where she is or if she's okay. It's killing me, I don't want it to effect how I lead."

"I couldn't feel. I mean I felt hurt, but I blocked it out. I'm good at that. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing." Clarke took a minute before looking up to face Bellamy, "It takes practice. I get it, I went through those same thoughts, but I never felt for Finn nearly what you feel for your sister. And in case you're wondering, it hasn't seemed to effect your judgement."

"Thanks," Bellamy thought through what the doc had to say,"Makes sense. Raven said something close to that."

"When did she say that?" Clarke asked, purely curious. She wouldn't have foreseen a heart to heart between Bellamy and Raven. The only the interactions she'd seen between the two had been arguments and bickering.

Dammit, Bellamy didn't mean to open that can of worms. "Uh, when we slept together," trying to downplay the subject. Clarke's eyes went wide as she clearly had no idea this had happen.

All of a sudden there was noise in the distance, and Finn, Jasper, and Boone came running through the forrest.

"GROUNDERS!" Jasper shouted. When the boys caught up with Clarke and Bellamy, they all grabbed a part of the deer and bolted for the hatch door. In the distance, Clarke could see two grounders running. They didn't seem to be chasing them, but running to something else.

"What happened?" Bellamy demanded as soon as they shut the hatch door.

"We saw them coming. And we ran like hell," an exasperated Jasper explained.

"Did you get a good look at them?" questioned Clarke. Jasper shook his head.

"Why were you running, you don't even know what you're running from. That's why you had the gun. This could had been the perfect opportunity for us to find out what else is out there, and you blew it-"

"Wait," Clarke interjected, "Jasper, wasn't Walt with you?"

"As soon as we noticed the grounders, Walt was gone. His spear was snapped in half," Boone confessed.

"Then Jasper started freaking out and screaming out all these threats and he began just firing blindly at them. The bullets were dud, and we figured making peace was out of the question. So we ran," Finn spoke up.

"I was not freaking out," Jasper protested

"Great job, spacewalker. Once again, you've proven yourself a coward to those freaks," Bellamy taunted.

"Bellamy, it's not his fault," Clarke reasoned.

"Like hell it is, Clarke!" Bellamy directed his attention back onto Finn, "One of you was taken, and you're the oldest person there. You should have taken care of it. The kid's got next to no shot of being rescued, because we don't know where the hell he is!"

"Find Clarke!" someone shouted, having just come down the hatch. The group of bickerers all immediately turned their attention to the shouting. They got to the main hall to find Dan and Clare carrying Mikey. He had been stabbed in the gut, Dan's arm had been clearly dislocated and Clare had a small cut on her leg.

"Grounders," Clare gasped.

"All of you, get into the clinic," directed Clarke. A couple guys took Mikey from Dan and Clare and they all made their way. Bellamy and Clarke shared a cautious look before following the crew to the clinic.

"Bellamy, pop his shoulder back into place, and get Clare's wound cleaned up. You know where the alcohol is." Clarke wished Octavia was here, for she had assisted Clarke before, but she'd have to settle for Bellamy.

"Uh-uh" he faltered. Bellamy was a little more tender of stomach when it came to to human body.

"Are you serious?" she demanded. Clarke would be tied up with Mikey for a while, and she really needed help. "Pop his shoulder back." She wasn't giving him a choice. For once, Bellamy did what he was told.

"Grab the rail," he prepared the kid, "1, 2-" That last digit was followed by a loud pop and Dan's wailing. "Alright, pal, you're good to go." With alcohol in hand, Bellamy moved on to where Clare was, his hands shaking.

"Clarke, I-I..."

"Come put pressure on this." They switched places and Bellamy was relieved.

After about an hour, Clarke had gotten Mikey stable, but she was concerned he might have seizers, periodically. Bellamy left the clinic as soon as he could. They had been attacked by grounders twice, and one of them was missing. Bellamy had already thought out a plan, he would send Finn and a few of his best gun men out to track where they were and spy on them. If necessary they would snag one of them. Things with Lincoln hadn't got extremely well last time, but he understood how the grounders operated now.

He took Finn, Sam, Roma, and Jamie aside, and discussed his plan. Everyone was a little hesitant, but they understood that this was the best plan they got, and something had to be done to get Charlie back. Of course, it was Finn who had to object, "Didn't we already try this? And guess what? It didn't work."

"Don't get smart with me, spacewalker. You got a better plan? Let's here it-"

"What's going on?" Clarke asked rounding the corner.

"Bellamy here is going for round two in kidnapping and torturing a grounder for information on who they are," Finn felt the need to explain.

"What? Why didn't you talk to me about this?" Clarke directed her attention solely to Bellamy.

"I don't have to run everything by you, Clarke."

"But I have to run everything I do by you?" Her demeanor changing from tired to irritated.

"Look, we have to act. This is the best we got. They probably already killed Walt." Bellamy tryed the revert the conversation.

"No they haven't. This is just like what they did to Jasper."

"You can't be sure."

"They repeated this process with Octavia and then again with me and Finn. I am sure."

Both leaders stared intensely at each other for a good minute until there was a breach in the radio frequency. Bellamy still have a walkie on his hip.

"I need Clarke and Bellamy immediately!" Rose's voice detected. "Grounders. They want to speak with you. We have all our guns pointed at the ready, but you need to get out here."

Bellamy nodded at Clarke, "Let's go." He followed her up the hatch door. Once they got out there, they were immediately horrified by the scene before them. Three grounders with Walt in between them. The kid was pretty beat up and one of the grounders had a long blade at his neck. Both blinds had their guns aimed and ready at the grounders. Bellamy made sure to stay a few steps ahead of Clarke. If anything happened, he wanted her to be the farthest one from the grounders and the closest one to the door.

"BELLAMY BLAKE?" One of the grounders roared.

"Yeah?!" Bellamy shouted cochishly.

"AND CLARKE GRIFFIN," another grounder boomed.

"How do you know who we are?" He asked.

"OH WE'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU. WE KNOW YOUR NUMBERS AND WE KNOW THE ACTIONS YOU MAKE."

"YOU HAVE CROSSED INTO DANGEROUS TERRITORY. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LIES AHEAD."

"You want to tell us and save some time?" Bellamy taunted.

"HAHAHA. WATCH YOUR MOUTH BOY."

"AND YOUR BACK."

"DON'T CROSS THE RIVER BOUNDARY AGAIN. TAKE THIS AS A WARNING."

That's when all hell broke loose. The guards in the patrol blinds all fell back, arrows piercing some part of their bodies. They came from various undetected bodies in the surrounding trees. The man on the ground with a blade at Walt's throat finished the job. A scream escaped from Clarke as Bellamy pulled her back into the bunker.

"What the hell happened up there?" questioned Miller once Bellamy and Clarke made it back inside the bunker.

"They were sending us a warning," Bellamy grumbled.

"If we cross their boundary, we will be at war," Clarke finished.

"What about our patrols?" Clarke shook her head. "Did they say anything about Walt?"

"They killed him," Clarke reported.

"They drove a blade right through him. That's what they will continue to do to us if we disturb them," explained Bellamy. The radio on Bellamy's belt began to static.

"Open the door! Two of us made it!" Rose's voice came in on the radio. They opened the hatch door to find Rose and Bernard stumbling in. They had taken the arrows out of their bodies and had bloody wounds, but they weren't hit anywhere to important.

"Get in the clinic, I need to get bandages on those wounds before they get infected." Clarke directed.

"We need to do something. We need to do something now," said Bellamy.

He turned to walk away when Clarke called out, "What are you going to do?!

"Same thing I've always done, Clarke, survive."

"We can't be rash. If we act, it needs to be done right," Clarke tried to reason.

"If we act? Clarke, they just killed one of us. We HAVE to act," he rebutted rather harshly.

"But we can't be reckless. We have to be tactful and smart or this will go straight to hell and you know it," Clarke reasoned.

Bellamy shook his head. "I'm going to get everyone ready. I don't know what you're planning on doing, but you better get with it."

"I am not a subordinate to you!"

"Yeah? Well try acting like a leader, Clarke! You have-"

"I am! You are the one going behind my back and make reckless decisions. I get it you miss your sister and you are scared as hell about what's happening to her, but you can't take it out on me!"

At that, Bellamy walked off.

"Bellamy!" Clarke called. "BELLAMY!"

Bellamy reached a cliff, he knew Clarke was pissed he walked off, but he was to angry to talk anymore.

"Hey big brother." Bellamy turned to the voice of his sister.

"O?" He ran held her in his arms. It had taken everything in him, to push away the worry he had for his baby sister the past few weeks. "I'm so happy to see you."

Octavia just smiled. "Tell me about it," he pestered her, "Where'd you go? What was it like?" Bellamy threw his arm around his sister and they walked along the cliff.

"Um. Lincoln took me to this village by the sea, it was beautiful there. The people were a lot friendlier than in Lincoln's clan. After they healed me, I meet some of the towns people. Their leaderqs were dickheads, but the common people were sweet. I was going to stay, but I missed my brother too much." She looked up at him and grinned from ear to ear as Bellamy leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Lincoln had to pull a lot of strings to get them to let us stay as long as we did," Octavia continued.

"Speaking of Lincoln, where is he?"

"Back there," she nodded off in direction of the trees. "I asked him to give me some time with you. We got to the drop ship and everything was burnt, there was no one in sight. Lincoln tracked y'all until we saw you headed out here."

"Well, after you left, we were so outnumbered, that we got our people inside the drop ship and turned on the engines and fuel tank like we were taking off. But the drop ship was in no position to move, so it just released blasts that fried everyone outside. With all our supplies gone, we moved to a bunker we found," Bellamy explained.

"Wow. Sounds like a lot happened while I was gone."

"Um."

"What's wrong?" She read him.

"Nothing. Uh. Clarke and I just got in a fight."

"What'd you do?"

"What makes you assume it was me?"

"Because she's the level headed one. Word of advice, don't screw things up with her. You two have a good thing going." She said that last thing with a smirk.

"Do you know something I don't?"

A few minutes later Bellamy and Octavia met up with Lincoln, and Bellamy showed them the way to the bunker.

"Wow," Octavia was in amazement. Bellamy took a minute and hung back with Lincoln.

"Thank you. For taking care of Octavia." Bellamy got out. With everything that had happened between Lincoln and himself, it was hard for Bellamy to say. But Octavia was his baby sister, and she was worth a dent in Bellamy's pride.

Lincoln nodded at him. "It was my pleasure."

Then Bellamy turned his attention to his sister and called out, "I've got something I've got to do, but I'll catch up with you later, alright, O?"

"Yeah. I'm good," she said, not even bothering to look up at him. Bellamy made his way to find Clarke.

"Clarke?" he called as her reached the clinic. The doc lifted her head from what she was doing. "Hey"

"Hey," she said with relief. Clarke had had no idea when she would see her partner again, or how pissed he'd be when she did.

"Octavia's back. Lincoln's with her."

"Oh. That's great," she replied, plainly.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah. Um, listen, Bellamy. I'm sorry. I should have supported you instead of trying to override you in front of everyone. You've had my back a lot lately, even when you didn't fully agree."

"I'm so sorry I was so ugly to you. You were right. I was being rash, and that always leads to reckless"

"Well how did those words taste coming out of your mouth?" She questioned with a smirk.

"I'm man enough to admit I'm wrong. Sometimes," it was his turn to smirk.

"Wow. I didn't know that."

After a moment of softening gazes, Clarke spoke, "Look, I think I've been off, because I was in shock and a little angry about what you told me, earlier."

"Clarke, you know I've slept with a lot of girls."

"I know, I do. But something about it being Raven upset me. I didn't know that had happened between you two. It caught me off guard, and that doesn't happen very often."

Bellamy took her hand in his, this girl hardly ever showed a venerable side of herself, and he felt bad he had caused it.

"I shouldn't be angry at you for sleeping with her, because I slept with Finn."

"I figured as much," he replied, keeping her gaze and her hand.

"It was before Raven got here, I didn't know about her. What I did to her was worse than this. I have no right to be angry, and I will get over it."

"Clarke, you have nothing to explain to me. Really,"

"I know. We're even."

"No, what happened, happened. It's not like either of us did anything wrong. You didn't know about Raven, it's not your fault. That's on Finn. He knew what he was doing, and he hurt both of you. Spacewalker is gunna have to deal with that."

Relieved. That was all Clarke could feel, relief. She turned to go, but turned back around. "Bellamy, I didn't mean to make things awkward between us. I let my emotions take over in the forrest." A small smirk crept across Bellamy's face. When he didn't say anything, Clarke felt the need to give more explanation, "I'm sorry I kissed you."

"I'm not," he confessed with complete confidence. She nodded at Bellamy and turned to walk away, but he caught her arm.

"Clarke," he thought about pulling her to him, but released her arm and just stood there, looking at her. She gave him a small smile before completing her exit.

Most everyone was in their cabins by now. That was where Clarke was headed. Her bed in her cabin. It had been a long day and Clarke was exhausted. Miller was about the the body in the hallway.

"You headed to bed?" Clarke nodded sleepishly. "Good. You've had a long day. Get some sleep."

"Thanks, Miller."

"Clarke!?" Someone shouted from down the hall at the clinic.

"What?" Clarke said exasperated. It was Monty.

"Mikey. I think he's seizing." Clarke and Miller ran into the clinic to find Mikey fully seizing.

"Hold him still," directed the doc. She prepped a syringe with a medication to calm him down. While she was working, Clarke decided to ask a question that had been on her mind. "Miller, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why do you do what ever Bellamy tells you? You rarely question what he says and whatever he asks of you, you do it. Why?"

"Bellamy has given me a position of power. I like that, a lot. But because I answer to you both, I don't have to make any of the tough calls. I've seen the total being in charge takes on you two, and I don't envy it."

Clarke nodded, not knowing what else to say to that. After a minute, "Well I guess that good nights sleep is going to have to wait. He needs someone in here if he seizes again."

"I'll stay. You go on. Get some sleep," Miller spoke up.

"Okay. If he seizes again, hold him still and inject him with this." She put a full syringe down on the prep table. Then the doc walked out and headed to her cabin. Each cabin had a main room with a bathroom and bedroom leading off of it. There was basic furniture, all made with metal frames. It was just like a station on the Ark. Reminded them of home.

They could build a life here, Clarke was sure of it. Only question was how long it would last. They're numbers would continue to drop, and she didn't even want to think about eventually having to reproduce. How could they bring children into this world? With all the dangers they faced everyday. They were still just teenagers.

Enough of that, Clarke reached her bed. Their main problem right now was what to do about the grounders. She and Bellamy would come up with something, she just knew they would. They had to.

Alright, what do you think? Did I do okay? Were you satisfied with how the Bellarke progression is moving? I really think these things needed to happen to move the relationship in the right way without being to frustrating to y'all or myself. Let me know in the Reviews and keep coming back for more!


End file.
